


Home

by minamishiho



Category: The Second Reproduction
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, wow there's no TSR page here yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamishiho/pseuds/minamishiho
Summary: She doesn't know if this second chance is a blessing or a cruel joke. But the only thing matters is that he's here, in front of here. And she's home. A fanfiction for otome games "The Second Reproduction." Gardis X Christina. Christina POV. Repost from my fanfiction in tumblr and FFN.





	Home

_A "The Second Reproduction" fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the plot of the original story. But I do love them till bits._

.

.

.

**He's here. He's in front of me.**

**He doesn't love me yet.**

**But…**

**I'm already home.**

* * *

The scent of fresh blood… the chill from the sword in my hands… the sad smile of his…

Those are the last memories of him in my mind before I closed my eyes.

How come I believed him when he said he's the one who killed those Almenan soldiers? And Lezette? Maybe I haven't knew him for years like Jin, but I know he won't ever, ever hurt anyone intentionally. He's one of the most kindhearted and soft mannered person I've ever met, that Demon King.

He's the man I love.

But I killed him in my grief. I killed him when he taunted me with those hurtful words. I should know that he's on to something when he started talking like the cruel person he isn't but not in my wildest dream I would imagine he did that because he wanted me to kill him. So I have the right to go back to my kingdom as the Champion who killed the Demon King.

But how could he expected me to live without him? Didn't he already know that I love him? I'm not very vocal with my feelings but it's not like I never did anything to show him that, right? What about those kisses? Those deep conversations about our life? What about the ring I gave him? Did those things meant anything to him at all? Should I scream "I love you!" right on his face to let him know about it?

Or maybe he did know, but didn't think that my love for him is strong. So strong that I couldn't imagine how life goes on without him. That I never even thought I will live after he's gone. That I stabbed my chest unconsciously after he died because the grief I felt when I saw his pale, lifeless body in my arms made me yearn to chase him to the other side.

To be beside him wherever he went.

And I did.

This feels like blessing and cruel joke, this second chance.

I don't know what's worse: waking up to the past where you know there's big possibilities of bad future, or having to face the person who you loved deeply but just barely know you, moreover loved you back.

Lezette kept glancing at me with worried look but I just smiled at him. I know he's on edge when he saw me trembling, and he himself was also nervous to faced Gardis after our attempted assassination last night. Well, "this timeline" last night. For me, that was happened so may times ago.

What should I say to him? How I should act in front of him? If I told him, or them, about my circumstances, they will thought I'm mad. Or maybe they thought it's part of my plan to carry on my mission. No, it's best for me to keep silent and act like I should when I'm not burdened by my future past.

"You are late, oh Champion who has inherited the nostalgic title."

But of course it's easier to think that than to actually do it.

How come I pretended to be indifferent when I saw him smiling at me like that? When I saw his dark eyes twinkling mischievously, not filled with sorrow and death like what I saw last time? When he's alive and breathing in front of me right now?

What I won't give to be in his arms in this moment. To feel his heartbeat on my palms. To buries my face in his chest and smell out his unique scent that always surround me on my loneliest night before.

But for him right now, I'm just the Champion from Almenan who tried to kill him. Me and Lezette are just his source for amusement, something to entertain him in his boring life. We are not even his best friends yet. He's not the man who kissed me softly and tell me that he love me. He won't lie with me on my bed while we're talking about anything and nothing until sleep catch us. His hands aren't those that caress my hair gently until I'm asleep on his broad chest.

He's not my Gardis. Yet. Still…

He's here.

He doesn't love me yet.

But…

I'm looking straight at him with determination. His eyes widen, surprised, before he chuckled briefly and looked at me with the slight warmth that hadn't been there before.

I feel a little tug on the corners of my lips.

_I'm already home._

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my God, finally I made this! Since I found no one make TSR fanfic, I always want to write one, and I did it! Since my memories kinda blurry about the detail, I must watch the route in Youtube a little bit to get the feeling.
> 
> Now my little destination of my life reached, I can go to sleep a little more peacefully.
> 
> New A/N: mmm, nothing.


End file.
